User blog:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade)/New Characters!...and a question!
'Hi, I know I'm probably late, but I just realized that we will be getting 2 sets of new characters, 3 for the first half of season 11 and then new freshman for the remaining half...it's crazy but I just thought about it. So what do you guys think that the new freshman will be like...you know their names, bios, all that stuff...and what would you like to see them do that no other Degrassi character has done yet. You don't have to do this, but I just thought it might just pass the time. I will submit my ideas after I get them ready, but I just thought that I would set this thing up. ' 'Also who else is super excited for season 11, but kind of sad to see our beloved current Degrassi Seniors say goodbye (Though they may make guest appearances). ' 'Well here are my freshman predictions tell me what you think, you like them, you don't like them, you like some of them, tell me what I can do to improve them and you can also comment your own freshman ideas on this blog. ' Travis Underwood. (Travis Underwood is a freshman at Degrassi, he is caucasian. Travis, being dubbed the school's "bad boy", well of the freshman. Travis gets into the swing of Degrassi when Owen takes him under wing, teaching him everything he needs to know. Travis considers Owen as an "older brother" ). Marlowe Taliaferro. (Marlowe Taliaferro is a freshman at Degrassi, she is asian. Marlowe is mute, always being distant from her loved ones. Marlowe is a transfer student, going from Florida to Toronto, after the death of her parents. Marlowe now resides with her caring grandmother. Marlowe will be giving out a lot of cries for help...but can a stranger at Degrassi reach out to her?). Hunter Ayres. (Hunter Ayres is a freshman at Degrassi, he is caucasian. Hunter is known as the "rich kid", but like all rich kids, they have a secret. Hunter's secret is like no one elses at Degrassi. But, after meeting an certain inspiring teen mother, can our beloved favorite help Hunter get out before it's too late?). Zoey Masters. (Zoey Masters is a freshman at Degrassi, she is biracial. Zoey has never had trouble fitting in, but she has lost lots of friends in the past due to this. Zoey wants to be a cheerleader, she will be focusing on joining the power squad and might get her chance when someone "breaks a leg"). Xavier Harrison. (Xavier Harrison is a freshman at Degrassi, he is african american. Xavier is related to Coach Armstrong and therefor, the coach is often shown trying to get Xavier to play sports, when Xavier would rather call the shots than make them). Yvette Masters. (Yvette Masters is a freshman at Degrassi, she is biracial. Yvette is the sister of Zoey Masters, though the two don't want anything to do with each other and are often shown arguing. The reason the girls don't get along may be related to the fact that they are twins and they want to be as different as possible). Category:Blog posts